Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to medical treatment, and more particularly to the treatment of fat deposits.
Description of the Related Art
Adipose tissue is the primary energy storage tissue of the body. Fat cells, or adipocytes, store this energy in the form of triglycerides. Triglycerides are mobilized from fat stores to provide caloric energy to the body through hormonal induction of triglyceride hydrolysis. This process releases free or non-esterified fatty acids and glycerol into the blood for use by other body tissues. The breakdown of triglycerides from fat store is referred to as lipolysis. Growth of new adipocytes also occurs, which is referred to as adipogenesis.
Weight loss programs involving exercise can stimulate lipolysis through adrenergic stimulation resulting in fat reduction. Primary hormones and neurotransmitters that control lipolysis in the body are the catecholamines. Adipose tissue has beta-1, 2, and 3 adrenergic receptors and alpha-2 adrenergic receptors. Binding of beta agonists to beta receptors in adipose tissue can result in adipocyte lipolysis, while binding of alpha receptor agonists can inhibit lipolysis. Beta receptor activation can also inhibit adipogenesis. In humans, the beta-2 receptor are often the most abundant on fat cell surfaces and the primary mediator of beta receptor-stimulated lipolysis. Stimulation of lipolysis by beta agonists is mediated by adenylate cyclase and increased formation of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP, cAMP).
Accumulation of fat stores can occur unevenly in the body. For example, persons may accumulate fat predominantly in the abdominal cavity while others predominately in the subcutaneous tissue. Gender differences may also be apparent with women accumulating fat in the thighs and lateral buttocks and males in the waist. Women may accumulate fatty deposits of the thighs, which have a rumpled or “peau-de-orange” appearance, resulting in a condition referred to as cellulite. Cellulite may be related to skin architecture which allows subdermal fat herniation, sometimes referred to as adipose papillae. Other factors that may be related to cellulite include altered and/or reduced connective tissue septae, vascular and lymph changes that lead to fluid accumulation, and inflammation. Fat tissue may also accumulate in the form of a fibrous fatty deposit known as a lipoma.
Similarly, utilization of fat stores may occur unevenly. Persons who have lost substantial weight may still have regional pockets of fat accumulation that are resistant to reduction unless unhealthy extremes of weight loss are achieved. Exercise may affect subcutaneous fat stores differently, with deeper tissues responding with lipolysis and superficial stores being more resistant. Cellulite may also still be present despite weight loss, and lipomas are typically not affected by weight loss.
Differential utilization of fat stores may be in part due to the action of adrenergic receptors. Thus, certain regions may have higher alpha-2 receptor activity or a higher number of alpha-2 receptors relative to beta-2 receptors, leading to a reduction of lipolysis. Studies have shown a difference in lipolytic activity in response to beta adrenergic receptor stimulation in adipose tissue of the omentum versus the subcutaneous abdomen versus the thigh, with the omentum having the highest activity and the thigh having the lowest activity. The differences in lipolytic activity can be abolished by the addition of an alpha-2 receptor antagonist, suggesting that excessive alpha-2 receptor activities is a cause for lower lipolytic response to adrenergic stimulation in different adipose tissue regions.
Delivery of adrenergic active ingredients into the subcutaneous tissue, both beta agonists and alpha-2 antagonists, has been proposed and has been shown to result in regional fat loss and improved appearance of regional fat accumulations. For example, isoproterenol 11 and yohimbine 8 have been shown to reduce the thigh circumference in women. These studies required subcutaneous injections of beta agonists three to five times per week in multiple locations over the thighs. This is not practical as a commercially viable product for regional fat loss and would cause significant discomfort to the patient. Because these lipolytic agents, especially the beta agonists, are short-acting and may be rapidly removed from the adipose tissue, the lipolysis is likely to have occurred for only a short time after the injection thereby reducing the potential magnitude of the effect despite the multiple injections. Additionally, long term exposure of adipocytes to beta agonists results in receptor desensitization and down regulation, and a loss of lipolytic activity. Means to reduce or prevent these effects on the receptor may also improve the therapy.